Angel the Night Fury
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Hiccup is separated from Toothless after a bad landing in the rain and he is found by a female Night Fury fittingly named Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Angel the Night Fury

Okay here it is, my first HTTYD fic, I hope so much it doesn't entirely suck.

Chapter 1

Toothless lumbered through the woods with his Viking on his back, both bored out of their minds. They weren't flying because it was supposed to rain and Hiccup wouldn't have been able to control Toothless's artificial tail in the rain.

"They tell us not to fly when it rains." Hiccup said flatly "yet it takes forever to start raining."

"You said it." Toothless replied though Hiccup couldn't speak dragon so he didn't hear him.

Toothless looked up at the sky and saw the rain clouds were at least an hour perhaps an hour and a half away, surely they could fly for a little while.

Toothless stopped and flapped his wings signalling he wanted to fly.

"We can't." his viking said "it's gonna rain."

"Come on, the clouds aren't that close yet." Toothless groaned in dragonese, he looked back at Hiccup and up at the clouds.

"Fine, but lets make it quick." Hiccup said putting his foot in the control harness

When it was set, Toothless flew into the sky "Dragons were given wings for a reason." he said to himself

However up in the sky the clouds looked a lot closer, Toothless wondered if he had misjudged the distance.

"I don't think we should be doing this." his rider stated

"It's under control." Toothless thought "under control."

About seven minutes later Toothless felt a drop land on his head "Oh dear." he thought as it starting drizzling.

"No big deal." Toothless assured silently "it's just a light rain." then it started thundering "Oh come on!" he screeched

"Okay pal times up." Hiccup said "time to land."

That was a good idea had Toothless been able to see the ground.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said confused as to why the Night Fury hadn't landed "down."

Toothless wanted to explain that he couldn't see any place to land but his human couldn't understand him. Toothless tried flying lower to see the ground but it was hard to see the ground and watch the sky at the same time.

"We can't land here." Hiccup said "it's too unstable."

Toothless looked around and found they were above millions of rock fragments that varied in size, despite his rider's warning he was gonna try it anyway.

"Careful Toothless." Hiccup instructed holding onto Toothless's saddle

Toothless landed in the loose rocks with ease, but walking on them proved difficult "I can do this." Toothless said staggering over the rocks while Hiccup held on.

It was going well till Toothless got sidetracked by strong bolts of lightning in the sky, he ended up stepping on a weak patch of land causing it to cave in. "Oh my gods!" Toothless shrieked as he was sent barreling down an incline.

Other than being a tad dazed Toothless was basically unharmed, he stood up and shook it off. After realizing what just happened Toothless quickly remembered his human "Oh Thor I forgot!" he screamed looking around, Hiccup was nowhere to be found, "I have to find him, or I am so slain."


	2. Found by Angel

Angel the Night Fury

Chapter 2

Here's the second Chapter enjoy

Hiccup crawled out from under the pile of dirt and rocks, luckily the rock fragments were no bigger or heavier than a Terrible Terror. He looked around and found he had fallen through a hollow piece of land into a deserted cavern.

"Toothless!" he called "Toothless!" but there was no response "Great." he sighed "how am I supposed to get out of here?"

He felt along the side of the subterrane for a weak spot, when that wasn't enough he took out his knife and just stabbed at the wall till it broke away. He looked through the hole he had made and saw that he was still high above ground.

"Now how do I get down there?" he wondered irritated; in the part of the wall that had been broken away he noticed there were some roots hanging out "That'll work." he said "and I am done talking to myself." he tied several of the roots together to lower himself down the steep incline, they reach all the way down but he was in an area stable enough for him to walk on.

"I'm good." he said to himself proudly; he carefully walked around the side of the Terrain looking for a way to get down. "Geez." Hiccup remarked "how Toothless got down is beyond me, though given his size he probably fell all the way down."

He decided to call Toothless again in case he was near "Toothless!" again nothing "TOOTHLESS!" he groaned "oh this is exhausting." The viking looked over the side of precipice, it didn't appear too far from the ground. He picked up a rock and dropped it over the side, he saw it hi the ground landing in mud which if there was enough would provide a messy but soft landing.

After making sure his prosthetic was tight he gradually hung himself over the side of the cliff, looking again wondering if he knew what he was doing. "Okay." he told himself "just gotta climb down, once I'm far enough down I'll just jump the rest of the way and...I'm talking to myself again." He carefully started to scale down the precipice; it wasn't easy as the rain was making the rocks slippery.

He clutched the wall and looked down again "Almost there." he gasped trying to hold onto the wet cliff side. He climbed down further getting closer to the bottom; looking down again he felt he was close enough to the ground where he could just jump down.

"Alright." he exhaled "here it goes." He turned himself around, and after taking another look he jumped down. Unfortunately, just as Toothless did with clouds earlier, he had misjudged the distance between the cliff and the ground. The minute he impacted with the ground he heard a loud snap, well two loud snaps. Horrified, he turned over and looked at his legs, his prosthetic had snapped in two and the other leg was bleeding and in searing pain.

"Dear Odin." he uttered unsuccessfully fighting back tears "why me? why did I do that? what do I do now?" He tried to pull himself up which caused him to feel an excruciating twinge in his right leg, he fell back on the ground. The pain was so bad that just barely moving his leg made him want to vomit; but instead the pain and exhaustion made him black out.

Meanwhile not far away in an isolated cave lived a female Night Fury named Angel who lived only with a little Terrible Terror named Scritch who wasn't very bright. "Scritch stay." she said to her tiny friend "I'm going to hunt while the humans are staying out of the rain."

She walked out of the cave double checking to see that it was safe, when there was no sight of danger she went on. She preferred to hunt in the rain as she knew humans stayed inside when it rained, however it looked as though there weren't many animals out that day. Suddenly she stopped and looked up, straight ahead she saw something; she flew up to get a better look and found it was something she hadn't expected.

"A viking?" she wondered "but I thought humans stayed _out_of the rain." she noticed the human wasn't moving but she could see it was breathing; she sniffed him and to her surprise the child smelled like Night Fury "Night Fury?" she thought "but how?" she nudged the unconscious Viking's fur vest and saw a Night Fury scale fall out of it. She wondered if this human may prove that she's not the only Night Fury left; she had spent her whole life searching for other Night Fury's and had thought the humans had wiped them all out.

"Maybe he knows something." she said to herself; she took another look at the young viking and found that his legs were badly mangled "Not a problem." she said I can fix those." she gently scooped the human up in her mouth and headed back toward her cave.

God I hope this story is easy to follow.


	3. Another Night Fury?

Angel the Night Fury

Chapter 3 as requested; thank you for your advice, I'm glad/surprised people like my stories as I've only been with fanfiction since last weekend, though I write my own books all the time.

Out in the forest, Toothless was still frantically searching for his human not knowing if he was dead or alive.

"If only I could fly on my own." he lamented feeling bad "what's wrong with me? Why am I so stubborn?" The black Night Fury crawled over a large boulder "Hiccup!" he roared listening to see if his human was there, but he got no response. He sighed "Oh gods please let him be alive."

Seventy miles south Angel returned to her cave, "That was fast, even for you." Her cavemate Terror friend Scritch said; he noticed she had brought back a souvenire "All right!" the liitle green dragon squeaked "lets eat!"

"It..._he's_ not food!" The indigo blue dragon asserted "he's evidence."

"Okay you lost me." Scritch inquired sitting on the ground like a confused little dog "what evidence?"

"The evidence I've been looking for." Angel said hopefully "evidence that I'm no the only Night Fury around."

Scritch sighed and stood up "I know I'm not the sharpest claw on the foot Ange." he stated "but I'm smart enough to know that what you have is a _human_ not a Night Fur."

Irritated by her companion's lack of common sense she said "I know he's a human Scritch, but I can tell that he's been around a Night Fury, he even had a scale with him."

"Could have been one of your scales." Scritch replied

"It's not." Angel said holding the scale up between two claws "my scales are indigo blue, this scale is pitch black and from a male around mine and the human's age."

"I hope your magic tongue helps you read minds." Scritch affirmed "because the human looks pretty out cold, and...oh! what's up with his legs!"

"I'm working on that!" she groaned annoyed by the smaller dragon's inability to stop talking. Angel examined the young human's mangled legs, one with an artificial foot. "Okay." she sighed "this won't take too long." She began licking his legs with her large tongue before she was interrupted once again by Scritch.

"Go girl, work that magic tongue!" he hollered

"Would you go do something else!" she snapped

"Alright, I'm going!" he groaned "Gods!" and he went to the back of the cave while Angel continued fixing the human's legs.

It took ten minutes of ameliorative(healing) licking for Angel to completely repair both legs "There." said confidently "that should make it easier to walk now."

"Are you done yet?" Scritch queried impatiently "because I swear I've counted every rock in this cave at least five times, there are around 2,000 something."

"I fixed his legs, he won't need the prosthetic anymore." Angel informed "now I just gotta wake him up."

"Can I do it?" Scritch asked

"No!" Angel groaned annoyed

"Aw you never let me have any fun!" the little Terror whined childishly

Angel gently nudged the human's wet, dirty face; she licked it and he started to stir.

"Toothless?" he moaned wearily "stop, stop it." He opened his eyes and saw a indigo-blue Night Fury with glittering white wing skin. "What?" he gasped "you're definitely not Toothless, you're a girl."

"Nice observation genius." The Terrible Terror said sarcastically before the larger dragon stepped on him to shut him up.

"Please tell me you're not an amnesiac." Angel begged

The human groaned and shifted himself a little "No." he said "I remember everything."

"Thank Odin." Angel said and asked "who are you?"

"My name is Hiccup." he groaned "who are you?"

"I'm Angel." the elegant dragoness informed "this little pest under my paw is Scritch."

"Hello." Scritch mumbled from under the Night Fury's foot

"What happened to you?" Angel asked curiously "how did you completely break both your legs?"

"I misjudged the distance between the cliff and the ground." Hiccup said embarrassed

"Please get off me Angel." Scritch begged "I promise I'll be good." Angel took her foot off of him and let him breathe.

"Hey." Hiccup said moving his legs "they feel better." He noticed something different about his left leg; leaned forward and found that in the prosthetic foot's place was instead an actual foot of flesh, blood, and bone once more.

Surprise! No more prosthetic foot for Hiccup, take that Dreamworks! Anyway hope you like it. Also I only make the dragons swear by viking gods because I don't know who else they'd swear to.


	4. Reunited

Angel the Night Fury

Here's Chapter 4; honestly readers, do you think I'd create a character with the ability to recreate body parts without thinking about Toothless, that'd be unfair of me.

Hiccup grabbed his recreated foot to confirm its authenticity "It's real." he uttered in shock "but how?"

"Hello-o." Scritch said wryly "why else do you think her name is Angel?" He noticed the Night Fury glaring at him "I know." he sighed "I should shut up."

"That's my special power." Angel said modestly "every Night Fury has a special power." Then she quickly changed the subject "Speaking of Night Furies." she enquired subtly "have you ever seen one?"

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup said "my dragon Toothless is a Night Fury."

"I knew it!" Angel squealed and quickly settled "I mean interesting."

"Why?" Hiccup asked still frazzled by the dragoness herself

Angel sighed "Because I've been looking for other Night Furies for the past fourteen years of my life."

"Oh." Hiccup replied "Wait, your only fourteen?"

"Of course." Angel said "Dragons age as humans do, one year at a time."

"I'll have to remember that next time Toothless acts up." Hiccup said standing up to test both his legs "I better go find him." He then asked "You wanna come?"

"Yes!" Angel squealed again

"I wanna see another Night Fury!" Scritch scritched

"Alright then." Hiccup said as they started to exit the cave

"So if he's looking for you he'd probably be flying right?" Angel questioned

"He can't." Hiccup answered "he has a prosthetic tail fin that only works while I'm controlling it."

"There you go Angel." Scritch said riding on her head "your tongue can now be used for more than just talking and talking and talk..."

"At least my tongue can't be easily removed, runt." Angel said in return

"Awkward." Hiccup said quietly

"Anyway." Angel stated "your friend may not be able to fly but we sure can."

Hiccup climbed on her back behind Scritch "Well at least you don't have to steer _her_."

"Scritch!" Angel said warningly as she flew off the ground

forty miles north Toothless was becoming exhausted having had no luck in finding any sign of his best human. "I'm so dead." he lamented "I wonder if dragons go to Helheim, cause that's where I'd be going." He crawled on top of a boulder and curled up, miserable.

Back south Angel was flying over the woods "Toothless!" Hiccup kept calling "TOOTHLESS!" but heard nothing in response.

"I'll try going lower." Angel said diving a bit

"What does Toothless look like?" Scritch asked with his tongue hanging out

"He's the same size as Angel." Hiccup informed "but he's completely black with green eyes."

Toothless continued wallowing in his irresponsible action that led to him and his rider being separated, until in the distance he heard "Toothless!"

"Hiccup!" he gasped looking around but seeing nothing

"Toothless!" Hiccup called again

This time Toothless looked up and saw his human riding another Night Fury "Hiccup!" he screeched "I'm down here!"

Hiccup looked down and saw hie dragon "He's there!" Hiccup said "he's down there!"

Angel landed on the ground and as soon as Hiccup got on the ground he was tackled by Toothless who started licking his face.

"Aw I missed you too pal." Hiccup said as the Night Fury nuzzled his chest.

Toothless suddenly stopped and looked down at his human's legs, he was puzzled to see both in one piece again. Just then he felt a weird sensation on his tail; he looked back and saw the female Night Fury licking his prosthetic tail fin, then the prosthetic tail started glowing, disappeared, and turned into a real tail fin.

"Hello." Toothless said in awe

"Finally, another Night Fury." she said happily "I'm Angel, I fixed the human's legs as well."

"I'm her friend Scritch!" Scritch interrupted climbing over Angel's face "can you do anything interesting?"

Toothless shrugged and demonstrated his ability to withdraw and retract his teeth as he pleased, the ability made Angel shake with interest.

"Can you speak humanese?" Angel asked Toothless in dragonese, when said no Angel licked his face.

"Whoa!" Toothless said impressed in humanese

"Toothless!" Hiccup laughed "you can talk!"

"I can?" Toothless replied "awesome!"

"Sooo." Scritch inquired "where do we go now?"

"You guys can come home with us." Hiccup suggested "everyone will be happy to meet you both."

When they returned to the village Hiccup got a brief lecture from Astrid who had been worried sick followed by a kiss. Toothless spent hours extensively apologizing to Stoick who was a little puzzled by the fact the dragon could now talk. Then Angel and Scritch walked around meeting all the vikings and the other dragons.

~One week later~

Angel and Scritch were getting along perfectly in the village, Angel had given all the dragons the ability to speak humanese and became the first dragon Doctor. "This is definitely home." Angel said watching the vikings fly around on the other dragons while she lay on a boulder.

Scritch was walking around checking out the female Terrible Terrors "Hello ladies." he said, then he saw a pretty bright yellow female Terror and flirtatiously responded "Hello, I'm Scritch."

"I'm Shrill." The female Terror responded in the same tone making Scritch shudder amorously

Angel was staring at the sky when Hiccup jumped on her back without warning "So." he asked "do you like it here."

"I love it." Angel said "I'm never leaving here again."

There you have it, my first HTTYD fic, I hope you liked it; sorry if it's too short but I have some other fics I wanna get written. I wrote this one first because I wanted Hiccup and Toothless to get there real limbs back, so in every fic after this one they will have their real limbs no matter what.


End file.
